


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Izzy is the best as always, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Sappy!Alec, Sappy!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of This World Inverted: Magnus is going out of town leaving Alec to housesit and take care of the cats. May or may not include Alec deciding to throw a birthday party for Chairman Meow.</p><p>Or: There’s fluff. There’s fun. There’s light angst. Oh, and Isabelle being the best ever, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The calm before the storm…  
> Suprise! Another update so soon! (also thanks to everyone on Tumblr for encouraging me to post this tonight instead of waiting a full week to post like I have been doing ;)
> 
> Title from Shut Up and Kiss Me by Marianas Trench because I couldn’t title tonight
> 
> P.s. To the person on Tumblr who once wrote a post where Alec sprayed Simon with a water bottle and said something like "bad kitty" thank you for that post and I'm sorry I lost the post and don't know who you are, but that inspired part of my fic so full credit to that funny person who made that post. (Sorry I'm horrible at keeping things organized on Tumblr!).

“Church doesn’t like water. Don’t turn the sink on if he’s in the kitchen. Don’t let him in the room when you shower. And, whatever you do, don’t use the spray bottle on him.”

Alec watched from his spot, sitting on the kitchen counter, as Magnus paced back and forth, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember everything.

Alec smirked, “So the spray bottle is for Chairman Meow when he…?”

“Hmm?” Magnus looked down from the ceiling, frowning at Alec, making Alec want to kiss him just to make it go away. His vision cleared and he shook his head. “No. Definitely not. Last time I sprayed the Chairman I didn’t see him for a week.”

Alec hopped off the counter with a bemused expression. “So then…the spray bottle is for…?”

Magnus frowned, still clearly off in his own head as Alec came to a stop before his boyfriend. Magnus blinked slowly, taking a good minute to focus in on Alec. His expression cleared and he started smiling, the action tugging at the corners of his lips as he tried to keep a straight face. “It’s for you, of course.”

Alec was shocked at the cheeky reply and equally cheeky grin Magnus gave him.

“Haha.” Alec deadpanned, leaning forward. “Very funny.”

Just as he was about to capture Magnus’ lips with his own, Magnus pressed a finger to them instead. Alec pouted, trying to look down at the finger stopping his mouth from making contact with Magnus’.

“I know,” Magnus whispered before quickly gliding away, out of Alec’s reach.

Alec was left with his arms hanging limply at his sides, a grin fighting to take over his face even as he pouted at Magnus’ retreating figure. “Rude!”

Magnus laughed, moving into the living room.

Alec trailed behind, promising himself revenge. Magnus stood at the dining table where his bags sat, digging through them to check that he had everything for the millionth time.

“Don’t forget Church’s treats every night, he’ll destroy the loft if you forget. Don’t worry if Chairman disappears until I get back, he does that…all the time.” Magnus frowned, something dawning in his eyes like he was only just realizing his cats were insane.

“I have been around your cats before, you know,” Alec reminded him softly.

Magnus gave him a look like, _of course_ he knew that but Alec wasn’t understanding. “You’ve never been alone with them for three days. Raphael took care of them last time,” Magnus shivered, shaking his head sadly. “He still has marks on his face. Church almost killed him.” These words from anyone else might have seemed like a joke but Magnus was dead serious.

“Yes,” Alec said, stepping up behind him and encircling Magnus with his arms. Alec batted Magnus’ hands away from the zipper to his suitcase, closing it again for him before he could check for the ten millionth time that he had everything. “But there’s a big difference between Raphael and I.”

Magnus sighed, relaxing for a moment against Alec’s chest. “And what is this difference?”

Alec grinned, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before pulling away. “Church and Chairman Meow actually _like_ me.”

Magnus frowned again, narrowing his eyes at Alec in a glare. “They could just be luring you into a false sense of security.”

Alec smirked, “You’re just upset they like me more than they like you.”

“I’ll have you know I don’t care one bit. They’re evil demons, not cats,” Magnus grumbled adorably.

Alec didn’t even notice it anymore when he used words like adorable to describe Magnus. Alec had never used that word for anything before, having learned his lesson the one time he used it to refer to Izzy. It’d seemed stupid at first, like a big deal; Alec Lightwood changing from his days of casual hookups to a real relationship. It _had_ been a big deal, and using words like adorable made Alec feel like he was changing who he was too much. Now…well, he didn’t even notice any of the dozens of little things that were different now.

Magnus went back to his lists of things Alec would have to do for the cats and Alec sighed. Frowning, he asked, “Do you trust me, Magnus?”

Magnus looked up and, just for a second, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, then it passed and he looked confused but sincere. “Of course, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, smiling a crooked smile. “Then you trust me not to kill your cats while you’re gone, right?”

Magnus sighed, tossing away his stack of sticky notes where he’d made all the little notes he’d been telling Alec for days now. “Yes. Fine. You’re right.”

Alec nodded, smirking as Magnus mumbled to himself on the way to the bedroom. He was still in his pajamas and Alec figured he was going to get dressed. His plane was supposed to leave in only a couple hours, he needed to leave for the airport soon.

Magnus was going to London for three days to visit some old client who was having a nervous breakdown. The night before, Magnus had finally gone into more detail on his whole psychic reading thing. Explaining how he could see glimpses of – not exactly the future, just thoughts and wants and it was very hard to explain. But he got glimpses of things that he honed with different technics, like the tarot cards. He used these things to help guide his clients to live their lives in a more fulfilling way. He felt responsible when this client’s life started falling apart, and so he’d booked a plane ticket to visit and help them get their life back in order.

“So on top of everything else, you’re basically a life coach? Are they at least paying you?”

Magnus had smirked at the question. “Of course. It’s a very rich client, didn’t I mention that?”

Alec was leaning against the dining table when Magnus came back out of the bedroom. His dark hair was a dark mess on his head; it’d grown out recently and Alec loved it when it was messy like this. He wore his usual jeans and a plain shirt, his long dark trench coat pulled on over it. Alec looked him up and down.

“What?”

Alec shrugged. “Don’t you usually wear one of your fancy old man sweaters for these kinds of things?”

Magnus glared at him. “Yes,” he replied, losing some of the hard edge to his voice with the next words; “I packed sweaters, I’ll change when I get there.”

Alec laughed as Magnus moved around him to grab his bags. Alec’s smile froze, heart pounding slower suddenly. It was stupid he knew, being sad Magnus was leaving, already missing him. He was only going to be gone for a few days! Had Alec really become that codependent already? The thought wasn’t quite as terrifying as he thought it would be.

Magnus paused in front of Alec, standing close enough that Alec could feel his body heat. Magnus cleared his throat, looking around the brightly lit, wide open loft like he may have forgotten something. “Well…I should probably go,” he said, practically whispering.

Alec nodded, fighting off a smile even as he tried to hide the sappy thoughts he was having about missing Magnus. Magnus finally locked gazes with him, leaning forward for a kiss. Alec waited until their lips were just about to touch before leaning back and pressing his finger to Magnus’ lips.

Magnus’ eyes had closed and now they opened again. He looked confused, then his eyes lit with amusement.

“ _Alexander_ ,” he said, in a low voice that did all kinds of things to wreck Alec. Magnus blinked slowly, pressing a kiss to Alec’s finger. “Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

Alec’s smirk was fading fast but he still shook his head no, mouth hanging open slightly.

Magnus pouted for all of a second before pulling away. “Chairman don’t disappear. Church, don’t kill Alexander. I’ll be back in a few days,” Magnus called out, grabbing his bag and quickly crossing to the door, leaving Alec weak-kneed at the dining table.

Alec glared after him but the glare only lasted a moment before he was grinning again. He had the urge to call out to Magnus but his chest felt like it was about to burst open with the sheer number of feelings he was currently experiencing and Alec was slightly terrified of what might come out if he opened his mouth right then.

Magnus had opened the door and was just about to close it behind him when he stopped. “Oh. I almost forgot,” he said. He turned, walking back to Alec and leaving the door open. He pulled something from his pocket. “Here, so you can come and go.” Magnus handed him a key to the loft. The silver key was cold in his hand.

Magnus stared at him for another moment, looking at him and giving him the chance to change his mind and kiss him. Alec smirked again and shook his head.

Magnus grinned and rolled his eyes.

Alec lasted two seconds after the door closed behind Magnus. He didn’t even sigh as he stood up from where he’d leaned against the table. Alec walked — walked, definitely didn’t run — and opened the door. He wasn’t surprised to find Magnus standing there, smirking up at him.

Alec was too determined and busy to be mad about the smirk. He reached out, grabbing Magus’ arm and pulling him flush against him before leaning down to kiss him. Magnus laughed for half a second before the sound was swallowed by Alec and he lost the urge entirely.

Alec kissed him thoroughly for a minute before pushing him away again. Magnus laughed, grabbing at Alec and pressing him against the door frame. Magnus had to lift onto his toes to reach Alec’s lips as Alec laughed and refused to make it easy on him. They kissed for longer than they should’ve, laughing into each other’s shoulders between small pecks and longer, breathtaking kisses.

Finally, they broke apart, both grinning like idiots. Magnus went downstairs to his waiting cab and Alec watched him walk, definitely not checking out his butt on the way. Magnus looked back to catch his gaze and, though embarrassed, laughed when he caught where Alec’s gaze was.

***

Alec got bored after less than an hour. He didn’t have to work that day or the next and it turned out Magnus’ loft was a lot more interesting when Magnus was in it.

Alec tried using various toys to play with the cats but all they seemed to want to do was lay on him. As happened the second he sat down on the couch to channel surf. Church claimed his chest, making it hard to breathe as he was a fairly large cat. While the Chairman laid across his lap. There was nothing on TV though, so that didn’t last long.

Alec roamed around the loft, not snooping through anything, just glancing around. In Magnus’ closet he may or may not have found one of his old man sweaters and, after smelling it and finding it to smell like Magnus, Alec may or may not have stuffed it into his overnight bag he’d brought in order to stay at Magnus’ and take care of the cats.

Thank god, Alec thought when the door to the loft was thrown open to reveal Izzy, carrying a bag of takeout in one hand, a sleeping bag in the other.

“Sleepover!” Izzy shouted, throwing the sleeping bag at Alec.

Isabelle quickly took over the loft; pushing the couch back, moving the coffee table to the clear other side of the room. She stole the pillows from the couch and chairs, rearranging everything until the middle of the floor was cleared, her sleeping bag spread out over the thick rug with the couch and chairs surrounding the area she filled with pillows and blankets.

Everything faced the TV so they could sit, leaning back against the couch, among a mass of bedding and still see the TV. Once that was done, she opened her backpack, upending it and sending bags and bags of chips and candy cascading over their bed of pillows.

When she was done, she kicked off her shoes and socks, took off her jacket to reveal her pajamas, and grinned at Alec proudly.

Alec looked around, not the least bit surprised but for one thing. “No Jace?”

Izzy frowned, kicking at a bag of pretzels. She scrunched up her nose, disgusted. “He had to work late and get up early, they’re cleaning Java Jace, preparing for an inspection or something?” Izzy shrugged, flopping down amongst her mound of pillows as Church approached slowly.

Alec slipped into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, coming back to find Izzy digging into the bag of Chinese food she’d brought with her.

“Just like old times, big brother.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You get to put the loft back to the way it was before you leave,” was his only comment.

Isabelle grinned, launching into a story about Jace. Alec managed to catch bits and pieces, chewing slowly, most his mind preoccupied as he stared around the slowly darkening loft.

“Alec? Alec!” Izzy shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Alec blinked slowly, looking down to where he was about to spill his orange chicken. He set the carton down. “Hmm?”

Izzy was watching him closely, thinking. Alec could always tell when she was thinking because her eyes never stayed still, like she was seeing something no one else could.

“You aren’t paying attention,” she said. She sat up, moving the Chinese food out of the way and tossing Alec a bag of gummy worms. She grabbed a chocolate bar and then rearranged the pillows to prop herself up, turning to face Alec. She nodded at him, all serious. “Okay. Now we talk. What are you worried about? Is it Magnus?”

Alec was caught off guard by the direct question. This was the kind of talk Alec was used to having with Izzy about Simon not that Izzy had with him. Besides that, until she mentioned it, he wasn’t even aware of how hard he’d been thinking, how hard he’d been ignoring his worries. At her question, they spilled over in his mind, overtaking everything else.

"Look, Izzy... Let's just watch the movie, okay?"

Alec made a big deal of looking for the remote, tossing pillows around, nearly knocking over their drinks.

"Looking for this?" Izzy asked with a laugh. Alec looked up to see her waving the remote around. "Now, _talk_."

Alec sighed, avoiding her gaze.

Izzy dropped the remote, chewing a bite of the chocolate bar thoughtfully. "I'm serious Alec, you can talk to me... You _should_ talk to me." Isabelle gave him a few minutes to think before adding, "What is it? What's going on with Magnus?"

Alec sat up straighter, opening the gummy worms and fishing out a red and blue one before talking, chewing slowly to organize his thoughts. “I don’t know, Iz… I mean, things are good, right? Really good. I’ve…” Alec paused, he’d never said it out loud before, it got stuck in his throat for a moment. “I’ve never...felt like _this_ about... Anyone.”

Isabelle nodded, staying quiet, but Alec knew she was listening; she was Izzy, she was never not listening.

“And it’s good. I like — I _love_ spending time with him. Even when we aren’t doing anything, and you know how I hate not doing anything.” Izzy laughed as Alec fell silent, thinking. “It’s just…Do you ever think... I mean, is it weird? Magnus and I? Sometimes... I don't know. The potions and everything. It's strange, isn't it?”

Alec ate another gummy worm before continuing. “Sometimes it feels like I’ve known him forever, like he’s…a part of me. But more and more recently… I don’t know all that much, do I? He never talks about his past. I mean, Magnus…he’s great, amazing. But… I don’t know.”

Church and Chairman Meow made their way into the mass of pillows, coming from separate directions. Chairman Meow went to Izzy, while Church batted at Alec until he started petting him.

Izzy gave him a few moments but he didn’t know what he was even trying to say. He didn’t understand what he was thinking or feeling. He knew there was something eating at him, and the something had to do with… With feeling like Magnus was keeping a part of him from Alec. And that just spawned all these stupid little thoughts and worries and Alec could only keep them at bay when they were together and everything felt, and was, _perfect_. But they were starting to get harder to push away when Magnus was gone.

Even as the biggest part of Alec simply missed him when he wasn’t around, there was the other part that was just _worried_. Worried they were drifting apart. Worried Magnus didn’t feel like Alec felt. Worried their relationship had some kind of expiration date.

Eventually, Izzy started talking. First she threw him a chocolate bar. “Chocolate’s better when you’re feeling down,” she said, smiling slightly.

Alec ate his chocolate slowly, staring at the cat instead of Izzy.

“Look, Alec, I know you’re the elder sibling here, but I just know things, okay? You’ve never had a real relationship before,” Izzy started, petting the Chairman lazily. “Maybe Magnus’s potions and everything is strange. Maybe you’re a strange couple, but that’s just who you are. That’s just who Magnus is. And he’s awesome and amazing but… It’s natural to have doubts and worries, Alec. It’s normal to question things when it starts to get serious.”

Isabelle paused for a moment, debating something. Alec raised his head, glancing up at her and raising an eyebrow. She charged ahead; “It is serious, isn’t it? You…love him?”

Alec heaved a sigh, looking away, towards the lengthening shadows. He didn’t even have to think about it. There was nothing _to_ think about. He just instinctively knew the answer, had for a long time now. Sometimes it felt like he’d never not known it, never not felt it. Like…even before he met Magnus he’d known he loved him.

“Yes.”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh when Isabelle let out a squeal, scaring both cats away. Alec gave her a look as she covered her mouth, eyes wide like she hadn’t meant to do that. “Really, Izzy?”

Izzy smiled, looking slightly ashamed. “Sorry,” she whispered. Leaning over, she gave Alec a one armed hugged, resting her head on his shoulder. “Look, Alec, you’re my big brother and I love you. And I want what’s best for you, so just listen to me, okay? Look…just, talk to him, Alec. Ask him all these questions you’re asking yourself.”

***

Alec really didn’t know why he’d let Isabelle convince him to throw a birthday party for the cats. It was a flimsy excuse for a party, first of all. Secondly, they didn’t even know when the cat’s birthdays were. Izzy had spent all three nights Magnus was away at the loft with Alec, Jace and Max joining in for the last one. Izzy stopped pressuring him to talk but had made sure to mention at least half a dozen times a day that he could talk to her. In the end, he'd agreed to the party just to give her something else to talk about.

So he spent the day Magnus was supposed to get back turning the loft into a space appropriate for a party. He hadn’t invited many people but he’d found Isabelle going through Magnus’ planner where he kept his clients numbers earlier.

They hung dark blue, gauzy curtains from the ceiling, along with lots and lots of twinkle lights. Jace brought alcohol and Simon brought music, along with his whole band. Jace also invited a bunch of the workers from Java Jace and Clary brought art school friends.

By the time Magnus got back, the party was well under way and Alec was regretting everything.

Alec didn’t even notice Magnus arrive.

“This was a horrible idea, I’m blaming you for everything,” he’d been telling Izzy as he sipped a plastic cup filled with…he wasn’t sure but Izzy had mixed it so it tasted really bad.

Isabelle glanced up with a grin that froze half formed as her eyes got wide.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, a teasing edge to his voice.

“Magnus!” Alec’s voice came out louder than intended even as he tried to hide how happy he was to see Magnus.

Turning, as soon as his eyes landed on his boyfriend – who was looking adorably rumpled, hair falling in his face, dressed simply in a hoodie and jeans – Alec felt like an idiot. Why in the world had he let Izzy convince him to invite a bunch of people over? Clearly it would’ve been better to be the only one there when Magnus got back.

Magnus fought back a smile as he peered around his apartment. “Decided to throw a party?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “No,” he deadpanned.

Izzy popped up over Alec’s shoulder, waving and grinning. “Hey, Magnus. We threw a birthday party for your cats.”

Magnus looked thoroughly amused now which Alec figured was good but really he didn’t care, he just wanted to be alone with Magnus for a minute so he could kiss him, thoroughly. “Really? Um…where are the cats?”

Izzy and Magnus both looked around, Isabelle falling back flat on her feet with a little frown. Alec’s eyes never left Magnus, noticing when he noticed and started to get just the littlest bit embarrassed. Alec loved when that happened.

Magnus looked back, giving Alec a look that clearly said: quit it. Alec grinned and Magnus immediately matched the smile.

“Are you sure this isn’t a funeral?” Magnus finally asked.

Just then, Simon pushed his way through the crowd, bumping into Alec. He bounced back, looking at the three of them with a shameful little smile as he pushed his glasses up. “Er, hey guys,” Simon said.

Izzy grinned at her boyfriend as Alec’s eyes went straight to the small blue spray bottle in the musician’s hand.

“Why do you have that?” he asked softly.

Simon’s eyes went wide as he glanced at the bottle. “Er, right,” he said. “Those little… _demons_ , were fighting and this was there so I sprayed them… Long story short, the Chairman? Or whatever. He’s gone missing.”

Magnus laughed softly. Alec reached out for the spray bottle which Simon gave him willingly. Alec turned the spray bottle on Simon, who held his hands up.

“Hey! It was an accident.”

Alec didn’t say anything, simply sprayed him, twice.

“Dude, not cool,” Simon said, flinching and pulling his glasses off to dry them. Alec sprayed him again. Simon glared. Alec sprayed him again and Simon finally started backing up. “Rude!” he shouted as Alec sprayed him one last time.

Isabelle tried to glare at Alec but couldn’t fight a smile as she moved to follow Simon.

Magnus was laughing quietly. “That was quite mean, Alexander.”

Alec shrugged, setting the bottle on the table behind him and slowly moving towards Magnus. He’d long since stopped hearing the music and the other people around them. That’s what tended to happen when Magnus entered a room.

“I wanted him to leave,” Alec said softly, slipping his arms around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus smiled, looping his hands around Alec’s neck. “Why’s that?”

Alec didn’t say anything, just kissed him.

***

“Keep it,” Magnus said, shrugging like it was just good sense, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Alec grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Magnus pushed Alec against the back of the couch, leaning back against him and turning his gaze to the TV.

Alec stared down at the key to the loft that was resting in his hand. He grinned, wrapping one arm around Magnus and pulling him closer.

All of Alec’s questions disappeared again, just like they always did. The worries fading away to nothing when he was with Magnus. They didn’t seem important anymore, with Magnus right there and so warm. Maybe it was strange but maybe that was okay. They were just both afraid, weren’t they? Of getting hurt. They were just taking it slow. They were just…happy where they were.

Alec stared at the key for another minute before tucking it away in his wallet. Magnus was asleep by then, exhausted from his trip. Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek before closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe we officially started our countdown… So where are we? Hmm. I believe it’s 3…
> 
> (and yes, I do mean 3 more updates and then THE THING will FINALLY happen). *wicked grin*
> 
> IN other news, I'm still on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) where you can yell at me to write faster or cry over how we still have so much of the hiatus left! *sobs* Feel free to tell me what you want to see in the future for alt!Malec in the comments or on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/). You're all amazing fantastic lovely biscuits, thanks for reading! =)  
> <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
